Pilih yang Mana
by gui gui M.I.T
Summary: puisi no 2 Special fic for SUGAR-E! G for Gift! AU, Fluff, Short! "Pilih gula atau gula-gula?" mind to RnR... :D


_Pilih Yang Mana_

_Pairing: Narusaku _

_Gendre: romance_

_Disclaimner: Masashi Kishimoto_

_Warning: typoo, ooc, semicanon, dll_

_Special fic for __SUGAR-E! G for Gift! __AU, Fluff, Short__!_

_SELAMAT MEMBACA! :D_

_Katanya ada cokelat di bulan Februari,_

_Dan permen tak lagi diingat sebagai pemanis hati,_

_Tapi Maret tak jua lelah berdiri,_

_Karena baginya, gula-gula memang sungguh berarti._

**GUI GUI M.I.T**

Sebulan yang lalu. Tepat pada tanggal empat belas Februari, Naruto mendapatkan hadiah dari Sakura. Sebatang cokelat berbentuk kepala beruang dengan rasa aneh yang telah berhasil membuatnya setia duduk di kamar kecil seharian.

"_Ini untukmu, habiskan dan jangan biarkan ada yang tersisa sedikitpun!" Sakura mengancam, berkacak pinggang didepannya dengan wajah sangar._

"_Cokelat?" Sepasang mata shapire Naruto terlihat berbinar, tidak percaya bahwa gadis pujaannya akan memberikan cokelat dihari valentine untuknya, cengiran berlahan-lahan muncul dan semakin bertambah lebar, apalagi saat melihat bagaimana wajah kunouchi muda didepannya tersebut kini memerah menahan malu._

_Segera saja Naruto membuka bungkus cokelat yang diterimanya, kotak segiempat tersebut dibuka dengan pelan dan memperlihatkan isi didalamnya._

"_Kepala beruang?"_

"_Baka!"Sakura berpaling membelakangi Naruto dan langsung berlari pergi._

"_S-Sakura!"_

"_Bulan depan aku tunggu balasan darimu, Hokage no baka!" teriak Sakura yang kini sudah menghilang dari pandangan Sang Hokage yang masih berdiri cengo. Sakura memberinya cokelat, dan secara tidak langsung gadis itu sudah menunjukkan bagaimana perasaannya._

Kini pria itu bingung, tidak tahu harus memberikan hadiah apa pada Sang gadis pujaan. Naruto berjalan menyelusuri seluruh toko yang ada di desanya, memasuki banyak toko hanya untuk mencari hadiah balasan yang diminta oleh Sakura.

"Aku harus kasih hadiah apa?" gumam Naruto pelan, pria itu menggaruk kepala sambil menatap deretan barang-barang yang kini berjejer didepannya.

"_Hokage-sama_, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Naruto langsung menoleh, menatap pemilik suara merdu yang barusan menyapanya.

"Aa... Hinata, hehehehehe, sebenarnya aku..."

.

.

.

Kedua pasang anak adam itu tertawa, wajah Sang gadis terlihat memerah, begitu juga dengan Sang pria yang kini terlihat salah tingkah.

"Hahahahahaha... aku jadi malu, Hinata."

Gadis_ emerlad_ tersebut menghempaskan kakinya dan segera melangkah dengan cepat untuk menghampiri Sang _Hokage_ yang kini benar-benar sudah berhasil memuat amarahnya memuncak.

"_Baka..."_ gumam gadis itu pelan.

"_Arigatoo_ Hinata, kau benar-benar pintar memilih." Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya Naruto memuji kelebihan Hinata, tanpa menyadar bahwa sedari tadi ada seseorang yang terus mengikuti dan mengawasi semua tingkah lakunya.

_Blush..._

Hinata tidak kuasa menahan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Hahahahahaha..." Dan Naruto juga tidak kuasa menahan tawanya saat melihat wajah memerah Hinata.

"_Baka..."_

"Eh?" Gumaman pelan tersebut terasa begitu familiar, berlahan-lahan Naruto menolehnya kebelakang, ingin memastikan suara siapa yang barusan didengarnya.

Malang... ternyata dugaannya benar-benar tepat.

_Glek..._ Pria itu menelan ludah.

"Eh, Sakura-_chan_?" Hinata menyapa Sakura dengan ramah. Sakura hanya tersenyum misterius dengan tatapn yang masih fokus pada Naruto, aura menyeramkan terasa begitu mencengkam.

"S-Sakura_-chan_, aku bisa jelas..."

"Hm..." Sakura tersenyum manis, membuang Sang _Hokage_ langsung bergidik ngeri.

"Kalian benar-benar cocok, _Hokage_-_sama_!" Gadis itu langsung berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan keduanya.

"S-Sakura-_chan_! Tunggu, aku bisa jelaskan!" Naruto langsung berlari, mengejar Sakura dan mengabaikan Hinata.

.

.

.

"Sakura-_chan_, dengar... tadi itu hanya salah faham, aku dan Hinata sama sekali tidak..."

Kini Naruto berjalan disamping Sakura, mencoba untuk menjelaskan meski sepertinya sama sekali tidak didengarkan.

"Bohong." kata Sakura. Gadis itu memasang wajah malas, tidak mau menatap Naruto yang berada disampingnya.

"Benar! Aku jujur Sakura_-channn_..." Naruto mulai merengek tidak jelas, beruntung saat itu mereka sudah berada ditempat yang jauh dari keramaian.

"Jujur apanya, jujur kalau kau kencan bersama Hinata?" tanya Sakura, gadis itu langsung berdiri berkacak pinggang dan menatap Naruto dengan wajah cemberutnya.

"Eh? Tidak, tentu saja tidak!" Naruto membentuk tanda silang dengan kedua tangannya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu kau mau jujur kalau kau pergi ke toko itu untuk membelikannya hadiah? Balasan untuk pemberian cokelatnya bulan lalu, begitu?" Nada suara Sakura semakin tinggi

"Iya!"

"He?"

"Eh, tidak... maksudku, aku memang membeli hadiah tapi..."

"_Baka, SHANNARO!"_

_BRAK..._

"_I-ittai..."_

"Jahat, Naruto jelek dan jahat. Ba..."

"SAKURA!"

"Eh?"

Gadis itu terpaku, langsung terdiam saat mendengar Naruto yang tiba-tiba meneriakinya begitu kencang. Tanpa sadar airmata itu mengalir, kesal... hari ini bagi Sakura, Naruto menjadi begitu menyebalkan.

"Dengarkan aku dulu, Cantik!"

"Eh?" Sejak kapan sikap Naruto...

.

.

.

_Blush..._

_Blush..._

_Blush..._

Wajah Sakura memerah, tidak tahu apakah malu karena diberi hadiah yang begitu manis oleh Naruto, ataupun malu karena semua perkiraannya ternyata salah total.

"Jadi, sudah berhenti marahnya?" Naruto berkata dengan wajah datar, Sakura hanya menunduk, masih malu untuk menatap wajah Naruto.

"S-Sudah..." jawab Sakura pelan.

"Kau sudah tahu kan? dari dulu sampai sekarang tidak ada gadis lain yang aku cintai selain kamu."

"_Baka..."_

_Gubrak..._

Naruto langsung _sweatdrop_, bahkan disituasi sekarang ini, gadis cantik itu masih saja menyebutnya bodoh.

"Jadi, Sekarang kau pilih yang mana?" Naruto tersenyum lebar, tangannya masih tetap memegang dua benda yang masih tetap dipertontonkannya pada Sakura.

"He?" Sakura langsung mengangkat wajahnya yang sudah merona.

_Glek..._ meneguk ludah, bingung harus memilih yang mana.

"Ayo, pilih yang mana?" Senyum Naruto semakin melebar.

"Sekotak permen caca atau... Selembar formulir pernikahan, hn?"

_Blush..._

_Blush..._

_Blush_...

"Pilih gula atau gula-gula?" kata Naruto yang terkesan menggoda.

"_Baka_! Aku pilih..."

Owari...

Fufufufufufu... maaf kalo gak memuaskan ficnya.

Terima kasih udah sudi membaca fic ini, review, saran dsb akan gui gui tunggu. Makasih! :D


End file.
